It's My Life
by mysticofthepen
Summary: Ginny is locked in a closet to ensure that she won't go into the last battle. Will Harry survive? Will Ron and Hermione finally get their act together? Rated for swearing, marital suggestions, and leeway. Vote for if you want this to be a oneshot or a cha
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter. Never will never have. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling

I love him.

I loved him.

Oh why did he have to go into battle? Why did he have to put that Petrificus Totalus spell upon me? Why did he have to insist that I stay here.

I'm not a child damn it! I can defend myself, Harry!

If you were here you would tell me to stop yelling at you, to stop swearing. I know exactly what you would do. You would wrap your arms around me protectively.

But I don't want protection! Can't you see that! Don't you understand that all I have ever wanted in life is you?

Oh great, now I'm crying. That's just great. And I can't wipe the tears away. At least Harry had the decency to keep me up right in a closet for safe keeping.

Damn you Harry. Can't you understand how much I love you?

And if you didn't tell anyone else what you did to me then I swear I'LL KILL YOU HARRY... if you die.

Oh no... don't die. Please Harry, don't die. I couldn't stand it. I couldn't live without you.

I'm the only person that understands you. You're the only person that understands me.

I think I've been here for hours. And my nose itches... DANG IT!

So, let's go back to something that doesn't make me cry... Yeah, nothing's working. I just don't know what to do. I can't think of anything but what is going on out in Gordic's Hallow. That's where Harry had instructed Voldemort to go. He wanted the war to end right where it started, in the back yard of his old home, his first home.

Oh Harry I could have helped you!

What's that? Oh god... footsteps. And voices. I can't make out who's they are... Oh please don't let it be Deatheaters. Please don't let it be Deatheaters! They'll kill me for sure!

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" A male voice yelled joyously. Was that... was that Ron?

"Oh I can't believe we did it!" A female voice exclaimed. Wait... is that Hermione? They sound... joyful. How long have I been in this damn closet?

"FOR HE'S THE JOLLY GOOD FELLOW! FOR HE'S THE JOLLY GOOD FELLOW! FOR HE'S THE JOLLY GOOD FELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW, AND NOBODY CAN'T DENY!" The twins bellowed.

The footsteps are getting closer. Is it Harry? Is it Harry? Oh please let it be Harry!

Someone's stopped at the landing and the door knob is clicking open. The light blinds me for a second and then.

"Hey Gin," Harry says smiling. The rest of his innocence is gone, totally and completely. He has bruises and cuts all over his face and arms. I can only imagine what the rest of him looks.

"You can speak now. The spell is off of you. Has been for the last couple of minutes," Harry says softly. I raise my hand and slap his face. I can tell it hurts because tears well up in his eyes. I realize that I hit his bruise.

"That's for leaving me here," I hiss.

"Gin, I'm sorry. I couldn't lose you!" Harry protests. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into a deep, passionate, searing kiss.

"And that's for coming back to me alive," I whisper, tears pouring down my face. Harry nuzzles his face into my hair.

"I made a promise," he whispered.

"I didn't believe you," I reply.

"I love you Ginny. Can't you tell that? I... I'm not strong enough to lose you too," he mumbles. I continue to cry and stroke his unruly and very dirty black hair.

"I'm not strong enough to lose you either," I tell him. He pulls away.

"We'll we won't have to care about that now. I defeated him Gin."

"I kind of realized that," I tell, giggling a bit. He takes my hand and leads me out of the closet and downstairs.

"GINNY!" The twins squeal as they jump me at the landing.

"Get off you stupid nitwits!" I yell at them, laughing brightly.

"HE'S DEAD!" George yells in my ear.

"FOR REALLY DEAD!" Fred yells in the other.

"And now I'm for really deaf!" I hollar at them. Ron and Hermione laugh brightly and I see their hands intertwined together. I point at them, my mouth wide open.

"What! When did that happen?" I ask them. Hermione and Ron blush together in perfect sequence.

"Moments after Voldemort and his followers were defeated. We realized that we could have died and that there was something that we had to say to each other," Hermione answered. I squeal and run around in circles. Then I ran over to Hermione and hug her.

"I'm going to have another sister!" I exclaim. Hermione laughs.

"Well... not right away," she mumbles.

"We're waiting until after we graduate from Hogwarts," Ron said, smiling.

That stops everyone in their tracks.

"WHAT!" Mum's voice screeches.

"We're getting married, right after we graduate. We're going to go back to Hogwarts and finish our education and then we are going to get married," Ron told her softly. Mum clasps her hands together and then crushes Hermione in one of her famous hugs.

"Oh! I always knew that once Ron got his head out of the clouds that he would realize that he loved you. Oh dear... even if you weren't marrying my son you would always be my daughter," Mum says to Hermione softly, holding her face in between her hands. Hermione starts to cry and hugs Mum back.

I sniff. Never before have I heard Mum say that to anyone. She never said it to Phelgm, I mean Fleur. Even though Mum and Fleur are getting closer, they aren't as close as Hermione and Mum are. I know that now.

Mum releases Hermione and walks over to Harry and hugs him.

"And you, my dear boy, are the reason why we can live once more. I will forever be in your debt for bringing life to my children. And the same goes for you. Whether you marry Ginny or not you are also my son and always shall be," Mum tells him.

I can't do anything. I'm stunned. I just... I don't know what to think.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. You're the closest thing to a mother that I have ever known," Harry mumbles, but I hear him. I know he was trying to say it as softly as possible, but I'm standing so close and am so use to listening for his mumbles.

Mum pulls Harry away and holds him at arms length.

"Oh Harry. I am so sorry that you never got to know Lily. She adored you. So did James. They were so proud to have you in their lives. I know Arthur and I will never replace them, but we hope that you know that we are willing to be like your parents all the rest of your days," Mum says, giving Harry a kiss on his forehead. Of course he's taller than her so she had to get on her tip toes in order to do so. Then she walked away.

"TIME FOR CAKE!" Mum yells uncharacteristically. I laugh. The dull roar returns and everyone is running around the house. I grab Harry's hand and bring him outside.

"Your Mum is awesome," he says softly as I bring him down to the lake.

"I knew that she probably would have included you in that. I just didn't know how much you meant to her," I reply.

"Well, Gin to be honest, I figured your Mum would say something like that. She had been thanking me profusely since I defeated Voldemort," Harry said. I give his hand a squeeze.

"Don't feel pressured to marry me. I still have a year of school left to go," I say. I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"I am not pressured. I was going to marry you the summer after next," Harry says, giving me this side glance with his half cheeky smile. I stop, causing Harry to stop at my side.

"You are?" I ask him.

"Yeah. That's why I locked you in a closet. To ensure you made it to the wedding day," Harry teased gently.

"I still am mad about that," I tell him.

"I'm sorry, but..." I place my finger on his lips.

"I know why you did it Harry. You don't have to tell me again." Silence engulf us. I look down at my shoes.

"So... Would you marry me. In two years?" Harry asks me. I looked up and smile.

"Yes I'll marry you in two years," I tell him. I know I'm smiling like an idiot. He pulls a box out of his pocket and hands it to me.

"You should wear this then," he says to me. I open the box and inside is the most beautiful wedding ring of all time. It has a large diamond in the middle and inside the ring there is a mixture of diamonds, emeralds, rubies, and saphires. I gasp.

"Where in the world did you get this! It must have cost you a fortune!" I exclaim. Harry shook his head.

"It was my mother's ring," He answers. I stop breathing for a second.

"But... how? What? I don't..." I say looking up into his perfect emerald green eyes.

"Remus had it. Said that James had made Remus promise to give it to me once he felt that I had found a woman I was going to marry," Harry answered.

"Is he here?" I ask, looking around. Harry nodded.

"Yeah there is a lot of people in that house," he said.

"But... why would Professor Lupin give you this now?"

"Well as he put it 'An unruly jet black haired boy and a brilliant redheaded girl had gotten married once before and that he had a feeling it was going to happen again.' Don't worry, he said that is where the similarities between you and my mother end. Mum wasn't like you. She was studious, respectful... Not that you aren't those things too. Just... not in the same way as she was," Harry rambled.

I look down at the ring. I can feel the tears fall down my cheek. His Mum. The woman that he should have known, but never knew. The one of the few material things that he had of his parents.

"Why give it to me?" I ask him. Harry smiles and puts his hand upon my arm.

"Because you are the only woman that I would ever love. I know that. I've known it for a while now. You're my life and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it," Harry said.

I lick my lips and my lip trembles as Harry gets down on one knee.

"Ginerva Weasley, you are the only person in the world that could ever understand what I have been through. You are the only person in the world that would ever understand me. I have known you for quite some time and in that time we have been friends and now we are in a relationship so much more than that. I know that I don't know what I'm going to do in the future. I don't want to be an Auror, I've had enough of fighting evil to last me a life time. I have enough money for us to live on for a couple of years if I don't find a job right away. Either way, I can take care of you. I can give you everything that you need. I don't have a house, or an apartment, or anywhere else to live. I don't have much, Ginny, but I have my heart full of love for you and my last name. That's all my father had to give my mother and that is what I'm offering you. I'm asking you, will you please be my wife, be Ginerva Potter forevermore and keep me sane and relatively out of trouble for the rest of my life?" Harry asked.

I giggle.

"I would be proud to take on your last name. I would be proud to be Ginerva Potter," I whisper. Harry gets up off the ground and gives me the most passionate kiss that I have ever had in my life. It far surpassed what I gave him earlier.

"Can I put the ring on your finger?" Harry asks me timidly. I nod and hold out my hand. He slips the wedding band upon my finger and leads me back inside, to the beginning of our future.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please review and tell me how you like it. It may just be a oneshot. Or it might get developed into something. Just send me a review voting on whether or not you want me to continue this.

Thankies!

-Mystic


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to expand this fiction. I've gotten a good idea from a reviewer. Please read and review!**

**Chapter 2**

I look in the mirror and see a beautiful woman. I can't believe that I look this way. I can't believe that I am going to marry the one person I've always wanted to marry. Harry Potter. Me! I'm going to marry him today and I will be Ginverva Potter.

I smooth the dress at my hips and take a look. I want to look perfect. Not for anyone else, but my husband to be. My husband. I smile just with the thought.

"Oh Ginny, you look amazing!" Hermione exclaims, coming up behind me. I smile at her brightly.

"Thank you! So do you," I tell her. Hermione blushes and tries to deny it. She says she looks like such a cow, but I stop her.

"Nothing is more beautiful than a woman carrying her husband's child," I tell her. Hermione blushes deeper and rests a hand upon her very swollen stomach.

A year. Hermione and Ron have been married a year and are about to start their very own family. The day of the battle changed many lives. For the better, I'd say.

I look in the mirror once again. Yes, Harry and I could have married a year previous to this. However, he wanted me to finish school. It had been hard, not being with him every day, but his weekly visits always made up for the time I didn't spend with him.

I'm thankful that he said I should finish school. I think it was one of my better decisions.

And ultimately it lead up to this day. The day that I have been waiting for since my mother sat me upon her knee and told me the grand story of a young boy that saved us all from the most evil wizard of all time.

A knock resounds upon the door. Hermione goes to see who it is.

"Ron! No. You are the best man and you can't come in here!" Hermione said, but it was pointless. Once an idea came into his head there was no stopping him.

"Wow Ginny! You look so beautiful," Ron said, coming over to give me a hug.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself," I say. He hugs me tightly in a way that he has never hugged me before. He pulls me away at arms length and takes a deep breath.

"You know I'm not good with words so I'm just going to try to say this without any mush involved. You are my sister. Heck, you are the only female Weasley we have. And now you are going to be a Potter. I want you to know that you may be a Potter, but you will always be a Weasley. Always and forever. And your children will be half Weasleys. Just remember that," he said. I blink away the tears that threaten to flow.

"Thanks Ron. I love you too," I whisper to him. He hugs me once again, quickly and then goes over to his wife.

"Ginerva? Baby are you in here?" My mother's voice calls to me.

"I'm in here, Mum!" I call back. The door swings open and there is the whole Weasley clan which has expanded greatly since the end of the war.

Bill and Fleur come in with their little Annie. How she looks like Bill. He comes over and hugs me, whispering how much he loves me. I smile and touch his scarred face.

Fred and Angelina come up to me next. They hug me at the same time, which is more difficult for Angelina since she is also heavy with child. Of course then George and Katie want in on the action so I end up getting smushed instead of hugged.

They finally pull away to let Charlie in. I ponder on when he will find love. He is the second to the oldest. He is now the only Weasley without a significant other. Yet, I know deep within my heart that he will find her. Very very soon.

Percy, who has finally rejoined the family, comes over with Penelope. Penelope hugs me as Percy stiffly shakes my hand. I stiffle a laugh. He will never change.

Finally Mum and Dad come over. Mum is crying.

"I love you my darling baby. When you came into our family we were overjoyed to have a daughter. Yet, your father and I knew that it would be different raising you. And we knew that one day we would add another son to our family. Today, on your special day, we want you to know that we love you and that we are so proud to be adding Harry to our family. And we want you to know that even though you are a married woman now that you will always be Ginerva Virgina Weasley," her mother said softly.

I start to cry and my mother hands me a tissue.

"Now now child. Don't cry. This is a happy day. Your husband waits for you downstairs. Are you ready?" Her father asked me. I nod, feeling the curls bounce in their places.

"I'm ready."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I hear the gentle music plays as the wedding party begins to walk down the aisle. Luna walks down the aisle. Well, she wasn't really walking. She was skipping and throwing the petals happily. I giggle as I watch her. She is the oldest flower girl of all time, but I really wanted Luna to be in the wedding.

Neville is walking besides her. He is our ring bearer. I laugh harder at the look upon his face. He loves her, but he has no clue why she does the things she does.

Bill and Fleur walk down next. Then Fred and Angelina, George and Katie, then Charlie with Mum. Finally Ron and Hermione walk before me.

As I look at the men and women that are standing on their respective sides I notice that the entire wedding party, save Neville and Luna, are my family. I realize in that moment that Harry has become so intertwined with my family that it is normal that they are there on his side.

Dad gives my hand a squeeze.

"I love you my little girl," he whispers. I give him a teary smile.

"I love you too Daddy," I said.

We walk down the aisle and I know that music is playing, but I can't hear it. I can only see Harry. My mind flies back to that day he locked me in the closet. How strange how fast time goes by. I can feel the tears begin to well up. I could have lost him that day, but instead he was here. Marrying me. The thought was too perfect.

He smiles at me that special smile that I love so much. I smile back. I can't believe how fast my heart is pounding. I think it will jump right out of my chest.

I look over at my father and see that he is sad. I am his only girl and he is giving me away to Harry.

I look back at Harry. The Boy Who Lived and the Boy Who Saved Us is going to be my husband.

I remember when I loved him just because he was the Boy Who Lived. I remember when my mother use to tell me the bedtime story of Harry Potter and his brave parents. I realize now that she only knew because she had been in the Order with Harry's parents. She had known Lily and James.

Ironically, Mum had Ron shortly before Harry had been born. My parents, Harry's parents, and Neville's parents all had been expecting children around the same time. The thought sends chills down my spine.

I somehow make the distance between us quickly and before I know it my father is pulling back my veil and kissing my cheek.

"I love you my precious daughter," my father whispers.

"I love you too Daddy." He puts the veil back in place and hands my arm over to Harry, who takes it so gently.

"I'm glad you could make it," Harry says, winking at me. I giggle, remember what he had said that day when he had proposed.

"Me too," I say, winking back at him.

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony Harry James Potter and Ginerva Virgina Weasley. If there is anyone here that believes that these two shouldn't be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," the minister said.

I try to steady my heart beat. This is the moment that I wished we could have cut out of the wedding. I don't want anyone interfering today.

Thankfully no one says anything and the ceremony goes on. Suddenly, before I know it Harry is standing in front of me. He holds both my hands and is looking right into my eyes. He has memorized his vows to me and each word found its way to my heart.

"Ginny, you are the only one that ever understood me. You are the greatest woman that I have ever met. You have been there, seen things, helped me through the hell of life that I have had so far. And for that, I thank you. Now, standing with you, I know that I am right where I belong. With you. For the rest of our lives. I promise to you that I will always help you, always give you my strength, and be by your side. I promise to love, cherish, and hold you all the days of your life. It is the least I can do for the woman that holds all of me within her heart. I love you Ginvera Weasley," Harry said to me softly.

I wipe away the tears that threaten to come down my face. How could I be so lucky? What had I done right that earned me this wonderful gift of his love? The thought is perplexing and wonderful at the same time.

"I first fell in love with the legend. Then you saved me and I fell in love with the boy. Yet, when you at first didn't notice I was around I gave up. What could such a wonderful boy like you want with me? I was your best friend's sister. Nothing more and nothing less. Yet, you finally saw me. You finally realized that I was there, that I existed. And I knew that I was in love with the man, for that is what you had become then. A man. Not some silly legend or fairy tale, but Harry James Potter. I fell in love with you and I am still falling in love with you Harry. Since the moment I heard your name all I have ever wanted is to be by your side. And I promise to you that I will try to be a good, loving wife. I promise that I will love and cherish you all the days of my life. I love you Harry Potter," I say, nearly whispering.

He gives me that smile that makes me go weak in the knees. With that one look I know that we are always going to be together. His trials are over. He needs not save the world any longer. He only needs to make his own, with me.

"Place your wands together. This will bind you not only spiritual, but magically as well," the minister instructs.

I turn to Hermione who gives me my wand and turn back to Harry. He smiles, understanding that our wedding is far deeper than mosts. Binding magically is a very very sacred thing that most couples during war times never do. Yet, we knew that we always wanted this and don't care what happens.

The minister casts a spell and instantly our wands touch, creating a soft purple light that radiates through the yard.

"Purple means you are perfect soul mates. In each and every way. Your souls and your magic are mates, now and forever. You may kiss your bride."

Harry wraps his arms around me and pulls me into the most searing kiss he has ever given me. I return it in kind. I'm not shocked that we are such soulmates. I knew it from the moment I heard his name.

Harry finally pulls away, but gives me a wicked smile for a brief second. Oh yes. I too can't wait for what is to come. I have dreamt about it my entire life.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter!" The minister cheers out. The crowd goes wild and Harry and I walk down the aisle, smiling and waving. I look over at him, my heart realizing that now I am his. In every aspect.

We finally reach the safety of the house where I can finally pull off this silly veil.

"Can you help me take this off?" I ask as I try to figure out how the veil is sitting in my elegantly wound hair. Harry puts his hands upon my dress and smiles wickedly.

"Well I could help you take this off, but your parents might find us," he replies. I roll my eyes.

"You can help me take that off later, but right now I need you to help me take off the veil you silly man," I reply. He smiles and helps take it out of my hair gently.

"There. Now I can see those beautiful eyes I fell in love with," he says, kissing me softly. I push away.

"Not here. Not now. We have a reception to attend to," I remind him. He smiles, takes my hand, and escorts me out to the other side of the lawn where everyone was waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry and I walk out into the yard where everyone has gotten seated. They see us and begin to clap. I smile and wave to everyone. Harry takes my hand and we walk over to the reception table. We sit down and the food appears upon our plates.

It is all a whirlwind. People are talking and laughing and eating. Every so often people clank on their wine glasses to see Harry and I kiss. He even gets so bold as to place his hand high up on my leg. I smile over at him. My husband. That is something that is so amazing to me still.

Before I know it we are out on the dance floor. I wrap my arms around his neck and he rests his arms around my waist. My heart thuds quickly.

"I love you, Ginny," Harry whispers in my ear. I sigh and play with the hair at the base of his neck.

"I love you too, Harry," I whisper back. We glide around the dance floor and once again before I know it the dance is over.

Finally, after what only seemed like a few minutes, the guest leave and Harry and I apparate to our home that my father had given us as a wedding present.

We are standing in front of our house and I am about to open the door when Harry stops me.

"What?" I ask him. He opens the door and picks me up, carrying me over the threshold. I giggle softly.

"Welcome to our home and new life my love," he whispers. He carries me upstairs to our bedroom.

o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

I wake up the next morning before Harry does. I smile as I watch him sleep besides me. He is so amazingly handsome when he sleeps. I sigh contently as I realize that the rest of my life has just begun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Good grief girl. You are getting so heavy," Harry replies as he picks up our little six year old daughter. She looks so like his mother. It's rather uncanny. And fitting at the same time. She is our little Lily. I smile as I watch Harry with his oldest girl. Of course it isn't long until his five year old daughter Molly is begging for attention.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Molly cries as she runs into the room. I smile. She's right on cue. I hear the pounding of the twins coming down the stairs. Being four has somehow given them permission to stomp all over the house.

"Daddy!" The boys call in unison. I try not to laugh. They are already such mischief makers. Arthur races James and beats him which results in James pouting.

I turn to find our three year old toddling as fast as he can go past me. Sirius holds out his arms to Harry who is a bit overwhelmed with the amount of children that are holding onto every little side of him. Yet, he still reaches down and picks Sirius up.

Of course the two year old Hestia at my hip is babbling at me to let her down and over to her daddy. I walk over and give Harry a hug as best I can with all our children in the way.

"Okay. Get washed up for dinner!" I announce which causes a race to the bathroom. I set Hestia down and give Harry the proper greeting.

"How was work?" He smiled and laughed.

"Same as usual. I love teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. How was things here on the home front?" Harry asks as we walk into the kitchen.

"Well Lily fell down the steps and scraped her knee. Then of course Molly just had to follow suit. At the same time Arthur and James caught a baby troll from the garden and were playing commando with it. I barely got it away from them alive. Sirius found a stick and of course used it to hit Lily in the head with it. And Hestia just sat and colored quietly. Overall, a typical day," I said with a laugh. He laughed and shook his head.

"Every think we have too many kids?" He asked. I shook my head and smiled brighter.

"Naw. I think we have just enough."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lily stands before Harry and I, ready to leave our world behind. She's going off to Hogwarts. Our baby! I just can't believe it. Where did the time go? It felt like just yesterday when I had put her down for her very first nap. Now she has a wand and a trunk that are all heading off to Hogwarts.

I try very hard not to cry as I put our oldest onto the train. She is all smiles and waves to us through a compartment window. I wave and sigh inwardly at the thought that this is her first step at becoming a full fledged witch. Before I know it she will have graduated and gone on to do so many wonderful things.

Neville and Luna are standing beside us saying good bye to Frank. Luna is telling him the oddest things to do and Neville is just shaking his head. Finally they let Frank onto the train. Luna turns to me and gives me a hug.

"Miss them all ready?" She asked. I nod.

"Don't you?" I ask her. She nods as well.

"But I know that it is Frank's time to go off to Hogwarts. I can't hold onto him forever," she replies. I smile. Luna could be very wise if she wanted to be. I look over at Ron and Hermione. I don't know how they are doing it. They are sending off their second child to Hogwarts.

"Remember to write us once you get there. To let us know that you are safe. Samantha you are expected to help Crystal in all that she needs help with. Understand? I know you are a big second year, but that doesn't mean that you get to neglect your family duties. Okay sweeties get onto the train," Hermione instructs, giving each child a kiss and a hug. I watch Ron hug and kiss them good bye. I can tell he is having a hard time, just like I am.

Finally all the children are on the train and it lurches forward in its journey back to school. I sigh and wave as Harry puts his arm around me.


End file.
